heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Helen Walker
Dr Helen Walker (formerly Dr Helen Trent, deceased), was played by Sophie Ward. She appeared in 40 episodes from 2004 - 2006. Biography Another in the long line of caring medical characters. Classy Helen was noted for her flowing golden tresses and her soft, posh voice. Helen moved to the area with her oily husband Matthew Trent, but they soon separated and she embarked upon an affair with PC Rob Walker while awaiting a divorce but still in fact married. Subsequently Helen's divorce was finalised and the two were married in the episode Keeping Secrets. She was killed in an explosion at the Aidensfield police house at the end of the 15th series (2 July 2006). The explosion resulted from a homemade bomb planted by a disturbed schoolboy as revenge for the death of his dog during a police chase accident. Dr Trent arrived in the episode Who's Sorry Now? to replace Dr Liz Merrick, and she immediately clashed with Jenny Merton, the pharmacist. Jenny didn't like all the changes that were happening. In In Sickness and in Health, Helen attended Liz Merrick and Ben Norton's wedding, which was overshadowed by Jenny's mental illness. She also commented on Rob's speech, saying that it was very witty. Helen was still married to Matthew at that point. In Hostage to Fortune, Helen was kidnapped and forced to treat a robber's girlfriend, who was shot. In Blast from the Past, Helen chucked Matthew out of their house. In The End of the Road, Helen was worried about Mr Andrews' heart, and ended up being kidnapped. In Family Ties, Helen was accused of euthanasia after Betty Hackett died suddenly. In Kith and Kin, Helen's father turned up unexpectedly and said he just wanted to see her because he was dying. Helen's father left her and her mother when she was ten. Helen finally married Rob in the episode Keeping Secrets. In The Dying of the Light, Helen and Rob returned from their honeymoon after their wedding. In Rustlers and Hustlers, things were awkward between Helen and Rob after they had a night of passion. In Shadows from the Past, Helen and Rob tried to protect a suspect and his mother when the Ashfordly team reinvestigated the murder of a young girl. In Bin Man, a journalist had been sent to Aidensfield to dig dirt on Helen ahead of her divorce from Matthew. In A Fresh Start, Rob and Helen embsrked upon a full-blown affair and in Wine and Roses, Rob and Helen attempted to patch things up after their break-up. In Keeping Secrets, Helen's mother didn't approve of the idea of her marrying Rob. In Accidents Happen, Helen moved into the Police House, but ended up dying when the place was blown up by a young boy. Relationships Aidensfield village " bobbies " PC Rob Walker Helen first met PC Rob Walker, after she moved to Aidensfield with Matthew, her first husband. She moved into the Surgery after Matthew's mistress turned up out of the blue in Blast from the Past and chucked him out of the house. She then began an affair with Rob while she was waiting for a divorce from Matthew. In O Guilty Man, Matthew made a complaint to Sgt. George Miller about Rob who should have been on duty at the time. Rob was indeed in fact, staying overnight at Helen's. Rob and Helen eventually got married but sadly their marriage ended in tragedy when Helen died a few weeks later in an explosion at the Aidensfield Police House. Rob eventually went on leave to get over Helen's death and by the sixteenth series, it was clear that he was still grieving for her and Nurse Carol Cassidy said their relationship couldn't work while he was still doing so. Other Ashfordly Police PC Alfred "Alf" Ventress PC Philip "Phil" Montgomery Bellamy PC Geoffrey "Geoff" Younger Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt Dennis Ian Merton Sgt George Miller Medical staff Aidensfield doctors Dr Liz Merrick Other medical staff Jenny Merton Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina "Gina" Ward Oscar Blaketon "Loveable rogue " lineage Vernon Scripps Peggy Armstrong Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard "Bernie" Scripps David Stockwell Rosemary "Rosie" Cartwright Gallery Sophie Ward as Dr Helen Trent in the 2006 Opening Titles.jpg Dr Helen Trent in her wedding dress in Keeping Secrets.jpg PC Rob Walker and Dr Helen Trent.jpg HelenTrent.jpg MatthewAndHelen.jpg HelenTrentinseason16.jpg MaxHelenRob.jpg Dr Helen Trent.jpg Sophie Ward as Dr Helen Trent in the 2004 Opening Titles.png Ht 001-1-.jpg Ht 035-1-.jpg Ht 030-1-.jpg Ht 029-1-.jpg Ht 028-1-.jpg Ht 026-1-.jpg Ht 027-1-.jpg Ht 022-1-.jpg Ht 025-1-.jpg Ht 019-1-.jpg Ht 020-1-.jpg Ht 021-1-.jpg Ht 001-1-.jpg Ht 003-1-.jpg Ht 004-1-.jpg Ht 005-1-.jpg Ht 006-1-.jpg Ht 008-1-.jpg Mh 010-1-.jpg Mh 011-1-.jpg Mh 012-1-.jpg Mh 014-1-.jpg Mh 015-1-.jpg Mh 016-1-.jpg Mh 019-1-.jpg 111408 111367 120543.png 120534.png 120541.png Dr Helen Walker in Accidents Happen.png Dr Helen Walker and PC Rob Walker.png Helen on the phone.png Category:Medical Staff Category:Aidensfield Doctors Category:All Characters